When your past comes a calling
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Someone comes from Kurama's past and changes everything. HieiKurama
1. Default Chapter

Here is my new fan fic!! I hope you all like it!!   
  
Warning this fic has Kurama and Hiei relationship in it.   
  
Disclaimers: Yu-Yu Hakusho is owned by someone else. All rights belong to them. This is just a story I came up with!! Thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Smack. Swish. Bang.   
  
Sleepy green eyes looked over the bed onto the floor. There laid his broken alarm clock. Morning had come and the boy had gotten two hours of sleep. A yawn escaped his soft lips. He stretched an got up. His long red hair was a mess on his head. HE looked toward his bed. The sheets were a mess. Most were not on his bed. Blankets were also on his floor. He had not needed the extra warmth last night. Not for a month.   
  
Thinking of the moth made him smile. He was now in a relationship with the man he loved. They finally told one another. It took them awhile but now things were looking up. He was starting collage in a few months. It made the boy happy thinking of all the time he had to explore his new relationship. After getting dressed the young man threw away the broken pieces. He wished that his lover would of stayed longer. He came with the night and left at day break. Not wanting to be around Humans that much. While he understood the reasons he could not help but wish to wake up inside his lovers strong ,warm embrace.   
  
" Shuichi? I heard a noise?" A worried voice asked.  
  
" I broke my alarm clock this morning. I am truly sorry mother." Came his reply as he opened his door. He looked at his mother with his kind green eyes. His mother was wearing a small brown business suit. Her mid-lengthen black hair was pulled back. Her kind brown eyes looked at him. He could see the worry. He gave her his best I am truly sorry please forgive me look.  
  
She smiled at him and it mad him happy. They both went down stairs where his step father and stepbrother were eating breakfast. Kurama sat down and began to eat. His family and Himself talked and enjoyed each others company. Kurama told both his new father an his son to have fun on their trip. Kurama was going to spend three weeks alone with his mother. It would be just like old times. His mother an him together alone.   
  
It had been many months since the Spirit Detective and his friends were fired from their jobs. Kurama knew that while things were quite it would not always be so. If the need arrived Yusuke and his friends would have to go back to work. Kurama was enjoying living the normal human life while he could. He had his family, His love and yes his few friends. Life was great for him.   
  
Kurama had to keep many secrets from his mother. He felt bad every time he had to lie. Every time he woke up. He was real a spirit fox who's name is Youko Kurama. He used his human mothers soulless embryo to hide in. He was reborn as Minimino Shuichi. This is how the once cold hearted demon learned to love. This new Human life was better than his previous one.   
  
All these secrets and more were kept hidden from his mother. Kurama was scared that if she e knew about it he would lose her. He love her so much and didn't want to chance it. Maybe it was selfish of him. But it seemed like the thing to do.   
  
Kurama then excused himself. He went for a walk in the park. It was A nice summer day. The wind played with strands of his long red hair. Making them dance in the air. The sun was bright and flowers that were in the park looked wondrous in the light. Kurama picked park bench and sat down. H wanted to enjoy this day. A group of girls started to come his way. HE let out a sigh.  
  
Just then a hand was on his shoulders. It held him possessively. Kurama didn't have to turn his head to know that it was Hiei. It made his heart soar to know that Hiei was here.   
  
" Hiei, When did you get here?" I asked him as the girls came closer.  
  
" Hn." Is his answer. TO most they would say it is rude. But I can tell he has been watching over me. I know him so well.   
  
" You are not needed in thematic?" I asked him  
  
" No. Told them I was staying here with you." He said as his eyes narrowed at the new company we had.  
  
A girl around seventeen stood. Her long dark hair was hanging passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a chocolate brown.   
  
" Shuichi how are you?" She asked me.  
  
" I am fine thank you. May I inquire how you are?" I politely asked.  
  
" I am good. I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie sometime?" She said. She was shaking a little and I could tell she was nervous.  
  
" He is mine! Get away now if you value your pathetic life, Human." Hiei said to her.  
  
I know that I blushed out of pure embracement. I also felt sorry for the poor girl. Not wanting any innocent blood spilled I got up.  
  
" Sorry but I am seeing someone." I told her. Then I turned toward the pissed off fire demon." Hiei lets go get some ice cream, ok?"   
  
" Shuichi, are you really gay?" She asked in a small voice behind my back.  
  
" Yes I am. Well rather I am bi. But my partner is a guy." I said to her.  
  
This caused the girl great distress. She ran off crying. I really hate hurting people. But all the same I hoped that word got out and the girls would leave me alone. I now look at Hiei. His arms are crossed and he looks normal enough. His trademark scowl is on his face.   
  
" Hiei, you really should watch what you say. That girl might think it is peculiar to be called a human. You don't want to get Koenma mad do you?" I said to him.  
  
He looks at me. Ruby eyes giving me a death glare." You are mine!! I don't want no Human to touch you." He said.  
  
I listened to everything that he said. Also what he had not said out loud. Hiei was worried I would fall in love or lust with a human. Then leave him. I looked at him.  
  
" Hiei I might be Youko Kurama in a human body but I no longer sleep with just anyone. I love you. You are everything to me. Don't worry about losing me. You can't." I said trying to chase away his bad thoughts.  
  
" Are we still getting sweet snow?" He asked me.  
  
" Yes, Follow me." I said glad that we worked that out.  
  
As we enter the store I se two of our friends there with their girlfriends. I head on over to their table. It has been awhile since I last saw them.   
  
" Hello Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina." I said slightly bowing to the one I was talking to.  
  
" Hi Kurama!! Sit the hell down." Yusuke said.  
  
" What are you and the shrimp doing here?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Hn. Getting sweet snow r are you that slow you have not figured out what they serve here?" Hiei asked.  
  
" I knew that!! Man Kurama I don't understand why you like to hang out with him." Kuwabara said giving Hiei a mad glare.  
  
Soon they both began to trade insults back and forth. A huge smile came on my face. Not only were Hiei an Kuwabara arguing but now Keiko and Yusuke were also. It seemed like things had not changed. This made me very happy. A laugh escaped my lips. As I watched everyone.   
  
" Kurama what the hell is so funny!!"   
  
" Hey have you lost your mind?"   
  
" Are you alright Kurama?"  
  
" Baka Kitsune."  
  
" Kurama you need to breath."   
  
I tried to but al I seemed to be able to do was laugh. I soon found a chair and was done. I looked at my friends each giving me that look. The look where you wonder if that person is sane. Hiei's eyes held a worried look in them. Soon it was replaced and he looked indifferent.  
  
" Gomen, It was just hearing everyone that made me laugh. I am so truly happy that we are all still friends." I said.  
  
" Kurama are you sure you are going to be alright?" Yusuke asked me.  
  
" Yes I will be fine." I said.  
  
We all ordered our snacks. Then we all sat down and caught each other up and our lives. Hiei was the only one in the group who seemed to not care. I knew that he did. H just didn't show it to everyone. Every once in a while Yusuke and Kuwabara would argue or Hiei and Kuwabara. This was very nice.   
  
Keiko asked Hiei and myself if we wanted to join them at the beach. I knew that Hiei was enjoying their company even if her didn't admit it to himself. All six of us then get on a bus and go to the beach. Lucky for us there seems to not be anyone around. Just our group.  
  
Yukina asked Hiei" Hiei, Have you been able to find my brother?" It was a question she often asked him. I do wish that he would tell her.  
  
"No." Is all he says before climbing a tree that was near the beach.  
  
All the rest of us go by the water. Yusuke and Keiko are splashing each other. Kuwabara is Showing Yukina sea shells. I just stare at them Taking it all in. Then I get water dumped on my head. I begin to playfully splash water on Yusuke. WE are in the water each trying to out do the other on slashing. Keiko and Kuwabara join us. SO does Yukina. It feels good to laugh. TO enjoy my friends. Just then I spot something heading straight for us. I had stopped everything to look. Water gets into my mouth making me gag.   
  
" Yusuke!!" Botan yelled as she flew towards our group. worry was coming from her voice.  
  
Yusuke looked mad" What are you doing here?" EH yelled at her  
  
Kurama then called to her" Does Koenma need us?"  
  
Kuwabara then asked" I though we all got fired?"  
  
" WE did. Botan what the hell I don't work for Koenma anymore."  
  
" I know that Yusuke but we need the spirit detectives!! You are now rehired all four of you. Now we must go!!" SH said to them she looked very worried  
  
" Look I aint goin nowhere. Now go back and tell junior."  
  
" Yusuke you must!!! If you don't there will be great consequences. Please just follow me!! Koenma can explain." SH said getting more hurriedly in her voice.  
  
" Fine! guys lets go."  
  
We all walked behind Yusuke. Hiei was now by my side. I wished I was not so wet. I must looked awful entering Koenma's office. He was behind his desk. When we walked in he looked very nervous. I saw him glance my way two times. This intrigued me. I could not help but wonder.  
" Ok pacifier breath what do you want?" Yusuke asked him.  
  
" I told you not to call me names!!" Shouted the toddler.  
  
" Hey Koenma why are we going to fight some bad guy? I thought that the demons were staying in their world now? You fired us and everything." Kuwabara said.  
  
" Yes Kuwabara that is true. But I told Yusuke that if we ever needed him again we would call on you four again. "  
  
" Just get on with it." Hiei said in his most annoyed voice.  
  
" Here it is. A demon escaped Reiki prison. We have yet to find out how. This demon is a thief and a murderer. He is very dangerous. Kurama do you remember Nuruko?"  
  
A shiver goes down my spine. Nuruko was once a demon I had deceived. I had stolen some very expensive jewels from . Then I used him as a diversion so I could get away. That was how he had gotten caught. If Nuruko is out how long will it take him to come after me? Even with this news I keep my calm. To get overemotional could very well kill you. I would rather not die.   
  
" Yes I do believe I remember him. " I said then I explained His and my own relationship. If one could call it that. Hiei still looks removed from us. But I seen his eyes look into mine. I could tell that he understood what I was saying. Yusuke and Kuwabara took more time to understand the whole mess that has now started.   
  
Koenma then tells us where he thinks Nuruko is hiding. He then put up a picture of him on his screen. Nuruko is half wolf and some other demon. No one knows for sure. Not even Nuruko himself. Nuruko is about six foot three. He has shaggy brown hair and yellow skin. His razor sharp teeth and nails can cut or bite through an opponents skin. He is cold and cruel.   
  
I just hope that we can stop him before he does something drastic. Before he tries to hurt anyone I care for. I just hope that my family is safe. I start to go over what weakness he had last time I saw him. What attacks he had used. I then told everyone what I knew. As we walked through the portal that would lead us to him. Dread and uneasiness came over me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is the first chapter!! Review please!! I shall put more up when I get some. There is a lot more to this!! SO tell me what you think! I hope that I made it interesting for you all. If not let me know what I need to fix!! Ok now I am leaving! Bye!! 


	2. A TAvern in the Night

hehehe!! Guess what? I am now adding to this fic!! not that i am bored but more out of being in the mood to write!! I also don't want to leave a unfinished fic on my record.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We walked through the portal and looked around. THen we headed off to the Lunome woods. The most scariest woods in Makai. I of course was not that scared. Nor was my boyfriend. The forest was huge and so green. The air was thick with Humidity and the sky was barely seen. The trees where so thick that they build a canopy.   
  
We went to see if the rumors of where he was living was true. After two days of walking we reached the small slum of buildings. We vventured inside to find that the place was a tavern. One tht not only served food and drinks but whores also. Male and Female Whores flirted and walked around table to table. Their barley clad sleves were not leaving anything to the imagnation.   
  
Hiei, went over to a female and started questioning her. i could tell by their bodies that they knew eachother very well. I grew angry that another had been with my demon before me. But before i could more towards them to let her know that Hiei was taken my arm was grabbed. Yusuke was leading me over to the bar. seems as if he and i were to talk to the bar keeper. Kuwabara was going around asking others at the table.   
  
I then spotted my mate leave the room with the female. My blood boiled over. What was Hiei going to do in a room alone with her? Youko in me smirked and then said' what did we do in a place like this with someone liek that?'  
  
That just made me have to go spy. Its not that i don't trust him right? I start to creep up the stairs but stop myself. What was i doing. I trusted Hiei...right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its short but..short seems to be all i can do right now!! my brain is over come with ideas!! Plus..i am not sure if any one will read it so..there lol. 


End file.
